Previously we have initiated a large cDNA microarray effort in collaboration with the Human Genome Project and the Cancer Genome Anatomy Project (CGAP) to develop a comprehensive and novel molecular classification schema for human gliomas based on a gene expression profile using cDNA microarray technology. We have constructed our own cDNA microarray chips which will be enhanced for new and selective genes thought to be important in glioma biology. This project will include hundreds of tumor specimens and offer an unprecedented opportunity for gene discovery, dissecting signal transduction pathways, and learning this exciting new technology. Glioma stem cell is a tumor subpopulation that can self-renew in culture, perpetuate a tumor in orthotopic transplant in vivo, and generate diversified neuron-like and glia-like postmitotic progeny in vivo and in vitro. Recently, conventional and array-based CGH (aCGH) profiling of human gliomas have shown a significant number of copy number alterations (CNAs) including gain/amplification (1p34-36, 1q32, 3q26-28, 5q, 7q31, 8q24, 11q, 12q13, 13q, 15p15, 17q22- 25, 19q, 20p, and 20q), and deletion/loss (3q25-26, 4q, 6q26-27, 9p, 10p, 10q, 11p, 12q22, 13q, 14q13, 14q23-31, 15q13-21, 17p11-13, 18q22-23, 19q, and 22q)(Kotliarov et al., 2006; Nigro et al., 2005; Phillips et al., 2006). The large number of chromosomal aberrations, and the large number of genes contained therein, have to date made it impossible to identify which genes are in part responsible for driving the biology of these tumors. We have analyzed a large number glioma samples for genetic characterization of recurring CNAs using Affymetrix 100K single-nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) array chips and Genechip Human Genome U133 Plus 2.0 Expression array (Kotliarov et al. 2006). Based on our bioinformatics data from these array and gene expression profiling experiments, we have found novel genes frequently altered in gliomas. Furthermore, we have explored the new biotechnology such as next generation sequencing, for this project. We have generated sequence-verified gene Gateway entry clones of these genes and cloned them into pLenti/UbC/V5 expression vectors for transduction of various target cell lines. With our candidate gene constructs, we will identify whether candidate genes change the biology of these cells in such a way that may be consistent with a role in tumorigenesis (i.e. clonogenecity, proliferation, apoptosis, tumorigenic potential in immunosuppressed animals). The NOB Laboratory recently began collaborating with Dr. Gordon Hager and the Laboratory of Receptor Biology and Gene Expression. Dr. Hager's work has focused on the reorganization of the nuclear chromatin and the impact of these changes on gene regulation. In the context of brain tumor biology, there are a variety of primary central nervous system tumors that despite a malignant phenotype have few mutations. Therefore, it is possible that alterations in the transcriptional profile may help explain this apparent disparity. The NOB laboratory is using the DHS-seq method to profile genome-wide transcriptional changes in glioma patient samples. As described above, the DHS-seq will reveal dynamic changes in the chromatin, which are important in the development and progression of brain tumors and allow us to identify novel molecular targets to treat this disease. We have tested the DHS-seq protocol on two glioma stem cell lines (827P12 and 923P9) and corresponding xenograft tissues. Preliminary analyses of these data suggest that in combination with gene expression and copy number data, we will obtain novel insights into the genomics underlying brain tumor biology. To this end, the NOB laboratory has begun testing this method on patient samples, using tumor tissues and adjacent normal brain directly from surgical specimens. The plan is to continue processing additional patient samples as they become available with the ultimate goal of incorporating the transcriptome analysis into the comprehensive genomic analysis that is being planned as a component of the molecular tumor board, described in the Clinical Project.